Love from heaven
by bloody-lil-alex
Summary: Bella was changed and left the Cullens.Edward was broken but he witnessed a miracle that changed his and his family life forever.He found a proof that God exists.Is it possible for a vampire to love and be loved by a creature created out of pure goodness?
1. Finally

Heavenly love in the crepuscular arch

Prologue

I am God's creature. He created me out of pure goodness, honesty, compassion and love towards the ones he brought to this world first – all humans. I was there to protect them and take care of them cause beasts unlike me were hidden in the shades waiting ready to kill, to murder, to slaughter the innocents. It was my job to prevent any human life to be taken away from a man, a woman or a child. Each time they needed God's help I had come and given them my hand to defend them, take away their problems and pain. Their smile was my biggest reward as needed nothing more than to know that my duty is done perfectly. As a weapon I used a golden bow and silver arrows which torn the bodies of different demons threatening people apart. They used to shiver at the least sound of my big, feathery, white wings. Normally they were not on by back all the time. I had to change from my human form to get them to the sight of others. He saw me during that tranformation.

***

The light was all over me as I curled myself up. Single beams of my true glow reached his face. It started to shimmer as if it was covered with a million of diamonds. My wings appeared first. Then one beam covered my body with a short dress all in white. Small dove came down from heaven and put small crystal coming form my heart on my foreheard catching it in its small, now silver beak. I had my bow hanged across my back together with arrows. Small tear-like pieces of gold were plastered to my hands and feet in places where nails met Jesus' skin when he was crusified 2000 years ago. As soon as the transformation was over I flew away to help another innocent in trouble and left him there amused by the miracle he had witnessed a moment ago.

***

Yes, I am an angel.

Indeed, he is a vampire.

He calls me his love while I named him my sunshine.

My true name is Alexandra, his is Edward.

Chapter One

"Hello… hello…" all I could hear was a low hiss and a sound of someone breaking the call. It was not a first time. To be honest situations like that have taken their place few times a day, usually late in the afternoon when it was already dark, for about two months.

Well known melody sounded nicely in my ears. I opened the flap of my phone to see the face of my beloved sunshine calling. It was Edward.

"Another strange call?" he asked in a serious and sad voice. He was really anxious about me forgetting that I can handle myself as I fight with the powers of evil every single day.

"As if you hadn't known." I wanted to quit this uncomfortable theme before he would start his I-am-so-worried-about-you speech though sometimes it was highly appreciated.

_Hung up._ I heard in my head. Although it was more Edward's gift to read other people's minds we could stay in touch like this since we started dating and finally became a couple. It was our private way of communication. Telepathy. Another wonder - as Edward used to call it. He seemed to relate each, even the smallest amazing thing to my presence in the his and his family life.

_I missed you all day long my love and I am running out of patience. Fly home or I will pick you myself up. _He was so funny using those cute threats on me. Nevertheless, he knew they were perfect for I couldn't reveal either mine or his existence to the people. They believed in angels due to the fact that we were mythical creatures serving in God's name to take care of them. It was impossible and forbidden for them to know anything more. In other case we would not protect them from demons waiting to take their souls away and burn them in hell.

_Patience is a virtue, Edward._ I reminded him. I adored to tease with him. He was aware of that, obviously. That is why a loud growl sounded in my thoughts.

_Come home, come to me_. He pleaded.

I looked around carefully not to be seen. I jumped slightly on the other side of the pavement, where the small road was hidden from the sight of the innocents. I transformed there and flew high in the sky to speed into the forest for it was the place where the Cullens built their beautiful home. Now it was mine place to live, too as they fully accepted me as their sister, daughter and Edward's true and only one soulmate after he was left broken by Bella when they changed her into a vampire.

Sky was friendly today. The air currents pushed me quicker through the firmament towards Edward's opened arms. I didn't stop to use my wings to reach my destination even faster. I missed him as much as he felt my absence. That means severely.

I saw him in the porch looking at the sky. His delicate vision let him see me when I was making my flight slower and lower. The moment his caramel eyes met my silhoutte his face brightened with a huge smile and I felt overwhelmed with his need to touch my skin, to smell my scent, which was like a breeze of life to him, to kiss my lips. He loved me so much and still kept confessing his feelings to me.

I didn't even managed to touch the ground when he caught me in his arms, hode his head in my hair to breath in my smell and embraced me warmly.

_Finally…_ I heard him whispering into my ear.


	2. Terrible suprise

Chapter Two

"LaLa" I heard through open doors behind Edward's back. Jazz, surely. He came up with that funny nickname only a week ago and uses it since then almost every time he sees me. At the beginning I was angry about it. Honestly, what kind of nickname is LaLa?! Then, as the time passed by and after Alice together with Rosalie accepted it, I was trying to get used to it for their sake. Jazz always said that Alexandra is too long to pronounce all the time, Alex sounds rather masculine, Ali, even written as Alee was the short version for Alice and Lee Lee was Sam's personal way of addressing Leah when they were a couple so it was hard nut to crack to figure out a nickname for me. It ended with LaLa. The worst thing was that Emmett had rolled on the floor as soon as he heard that for the first time and Edward was hardly making an attempt not to laugh at the bottom of his lungs. Also this time Edward was biting his lips not to burst out. I could only roll my eyes.

"Hi Jasper" I answered trying to make a move out off Edward's tight embrace.

"Better let her go before you strangle her" was Jasper's remark. The only sound for that was my Sunshine's loud growl. He was very protective and sometimes possessive as well. For me it wasn't a problem, though. I was glad that I belonged to someone to whom I was so dear. Eventually, Edward was pleased by my thoughts so he let me go first through the door. His manners – I sighed.

"My child, you look tired, better get some sleep" Carlisle said. His parental way of treating me was wonderful. Obviously, my real father was God but I looked at Carlisle as if he was the one on the Earth. Still, I wished I had called him dad for that would make him happier. It was about four months since we were in a relationship with Edward and since I moved in at Cullen's and word "dad" could not go through my mouth. Strange. Strange as we – angels – have no problems with telling about our emotions and I felt as if Carlisle was my dad.

Instead of giving him verbal answer I just gave him a peck on the cheek.

I wandered to the kitchen to see Esme there preparing me a sandwich. She loved to cook. She told that in her human live she took part in culinary contests that she mostly won. It was the part when her life seemed to be normal: a happy wife cooking for her husband coming home from work. Unfortunately, it was not the true picture. It was way much sadder as Esme's husband abused her. For such cruel deeds people are sent to hell, where he could be found now, damned for eternity.

Edward took the plate out of Esme's hands after I thanked her and received a warm smile in a response. He then took my hand and brought me upstairs to his room. He placed the plate on the board and started to prepare the bed for me to lay in it. I ate the sandwich watching him carefully. He wasn't using his vampire speed to do that, on contrary it seemed unusually slowly as for him.

_The slower I do it, the longer you're here with me._ He answered telepathically. I smiled in return.

_You'll have me for at least six hours as I have no intentions to leave the bed earlier. _A grin run through his face. He patted the bed and then tucked me with the blanket with stars all over it and small letters in the left upper corner AEC. Esme made it for me. Edward sat beside me. It was my rule for him, my boundary, he shouldn't dare to cross. I was an angel, purely innocent creature and nothing could happen with that innocence. He was aware of that.

_Will you hum for me? _

_You don't have to ask for it._ He answered as the first tunes of the melody he wrote for me escaped from his throat.

***

Three hours later I woke up with sweat all over my body.

"Alice…" I whispered scared.

Edward was not there where I saw him the last time before I felt asleep. That was even worse. Something must have had happened. I kicked off the blanket leaving it on the floor and run downstairs to hear last words coming out of Alice's lips: "Bella is coming".

I gasped. Bella was coming! Isabella Swan was coming back!

She left the Cullens after they changed her into vampire though it was against Edward's wishes. Carlisle did it, actually. It was Bella's will to become an immortal. She got the agreement of all members of the family except of Rosalie and Edward of course. After that they were not able to restrain her. Her first walk outside ended with five men being killed during their hiking trip. It was not entirely Bella's fault as she was a newborn but time has passed and she didn't even try to control her craving for human blood. She took what she desired without looking at the tragic consequences of her actions. She was enjoying killing even though Carlisle took drastic steps and locked her feeding only with animal blood. It didn't help due to the fact thanks to newborn strength she just ran away. Edward was looking for her intensely but without any success. It was a year and four months ago. They thought she would never appear in their life again as everybody get over from it, from her but now there it was:

Bella was coming!


	3. Preparations

Chapter Three

I was swallowing the air like there was none for me. You couldn't even call it breathing as I was gasping for even the smallest amount of oxygen my lungs weren't able to detect. At the same time my hands clenched on the wooden banister so strong that my knuckles went white. The worst was yet to come. A deaf person would hear me catching the air and for vampires it was loud as if I shouted. No wonder all turned their heads in the direction were I was standing not able to make a move till I saw Edward getting up from the white sofa. This moment I turned around and darted to where I came from. He was by my side a second later.

"Shhh… Shhhh… my love…shhh… it's nothing…it's just nothing… shhhh" he tried to calm me down. I looked at him in disbelief – his first love was going to pay a visit and he said it was nothing. Lying. He was lying in my face. She was once his whole life before I took that place and he was totally broken after her leaving and now he says it is nothing.

I ran away from him and hid in our room slamming the door behind me. I was appalled, shocked, terrified and jealous. Thousands of thoughts were pondering through my head.

"_What for is she coming back? Does she want to get Edward, my Edward, back? Does she know about how he has arranged his life with me? Is she aware of my presence at the Cullen's? What if he still loves her? What if he prefers her over me?"_

I was pacing through the room without touching the floor when I heard a quiet chuckle.

"_Don't be silly! None of this will ever take place."_

Edward. He was laughing at me! He was mocking with me! It was not funny for me! It took me some time to trust myself enough to get into relationship with someone who killed people and more important was left alone and looked for comfort. I was afraid that he will leave me someday when he will feel well enough or worse when and if eventually Bella will come back. Now the more horrible scenario was coming true.

"_Get out!"_ I screamed furiously at him. I was really anxious though at the back of my head I could hear a slight voice telling me that I was behaving like a spoiled child. It was not important for me as Bella was coming back.

_Why I keep repeating this to me once in five seconds?!_ I thought to myself.

Barely heard knock on the door interrupted stream of thoughts that were flooding my aching skull.

"LaLa, may I come in?" It was Rose. Her voice was nicely ringing in my ears. I let her in and immediately shut the door behind. I still hung in the air as she smiled at me and started talking.

"Wow. Nobody expected such a reaction from you! It was quite vigorous! Obviously we were all a bit afraid of how you will react on such news but… heck nobody was expecting this girl." - her southern accent could be easily heard with the last words.

"Well, well our little angel has a temper." She was joking, the same way Edward did.

_What was the reason of them joking?_

"Quite a sharp one." She continued. "LaLa come on, sit beside me. There is nothing to be anxious or jealous about." I sat down and listened to her explanation. It'd better be good.

"What are you so angry at? What, that Bella is coming… LaLa, honey… she isn't important, not to us anymore. She left us, she left him. You know it was one year and four months ago. You think that Emmett doesn't look at other girls? He does but it doesn't matter to me. Besides concerning you and Edward – it's so much different. Can't you see that?! When he puts his sight upon you he sees only you. When he hears the sound of your wings moving in the air he gets really excited and rushes towards the door. It's not the end when he hears your voice or laughter his face lights up in a moment. When he holds you in his arms his on the cloud nine. He longs for you. Isn't it enough?"

Well, an extended version. I was speechless after that and even more ashamed. However, it didn't reassure me to stop worrying. I had my reasons – she was extremely beautiful, stunning. Everything about her was tempting: her smell, her appearance, just everything. Not able to say a word I just stood up and made a few steps to the door.

"As once longed he to be with her." I stated sadly and left. I marched quickly through the corridor, down the stairs and out to the free space. I had to think it over calmly and besides the innocent called me.

There were other things that occupied my head now - the innocent needing help. I jumped into the air, spread wings and let the wind carry me. What I saw was a disaster. Blood spilt all over at the entrance to the narrow lane. The rain partially washed the stains and mixed it with the dirt. Horrifying view, especially to an angel! In the dark corner I saw the abandoned, as I imagined, corpses. This time I was too late.

_Or maybe not? _I asked myself after I heard a quiet moan that came from the corner. I get there quickly and what I saw was even worse. The man had bared chest which was covered by at least fifty bites, few of them still bleeding. Besides each mark left by teeth of the predator, who did that, hid the traces of red lipstick as if the murder kissed the body of its prey each time before biting. Terrible!!! Another thing was the smell accompanying that scene of horror – except of iron-like scent typical for blood, there was the sweet smell, the one resembling so known to me smell of a vampire.

I gasped.

Dreadful scream torn the sky apart. And the man near me started curling up and having spasms. He was in severe pain but I couldn't do anything as the transformation has already begun. He was not dead and yet bitten. Suddenly he opened eyes that were full of fear and hurt.

"Help me…" he begged.

"It's ok now. Don't be afraid. I am an angel and I am going to help you." I assured him.

"It hurts, it hurts…" he wept. It must have been an excruciating pain that I ended with one smooth movement of my hand in front of his eyes. He gave me his last, now peaceful breath and looked me in the eyes as if he wanted to thank me and closed them for last, final time. It was all I could do. Otherwise he would have turned into a vampire and newborns are dangerous.

I left the job to take him and clean up to the D Squad as I prefer to call the Angels of Death. I directed myself broken towards the home.

Before entering I clapped in my hands once to change my clothes. It was one of the 'cool' things that angels could do. Now I wore warm and long cardigan with a V-shaped cleavage and wider sleeves. It was white of course. I knocked and opened the door and this moment I was astonished.

The house was hard to recognize. It was always clean but this time it shined spotless. The white couches were removed. The piano disappeared, too. It was all replaced by black, leather sofas in the corner and large dinner table brought here from kitchen. Actually, I met Emmett just bringing the table to the living room. He smiled shyly as he put it in the middle.

"Esme asked me to do this. You know, preparations for Bella's visit." He said apologetically.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked while breathing the air slowly out. Emmett knew it wasn't easy so he just took my hand and led me to the kitchen where the chairs awaited to join the table. I grabbed one but my big brother stopped me.

"Hey sis, aren't you exaggerating? It's what boys do." He smiled and took the furniture out of my hands.

"Wait here as I get the next one." Emmett commanded so I just sat on the next chair. When he came back and was ready to take my chair I didn't move so he took it with me sitting on it. I bet it hasn't made him any difference for he was the strongest one, the protector of the whole family. I started to laugh immediately and so did Em. He took each chair with me on it cause when he put the one I was sitting on down I ran to the kitchen and sat on the next one. Fun! Alice entered when we were about to move the last chair and just stood there watching us two. We burst out laughing even louder.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the garden. I managed only to sent a kiss into the air for Emmett and hear him calling that it had been fun.

"What were you two doing?" Alice asked appalled.

"Moving the chairs. What else?"

"Edward is sick with worry." She replied seriously.

"He is not, Alice. He was mocking with me! He was kidding about her visiting while for me there is nothing to joke about."

"Rose told me. Aren't you overreacting? I won't explain it to you for I would tell the same what Rose already has."

"Need any help?" I asked as I saw it was Alice's job to decorate the yard. She began with hanging lights on the trees and the paper lanterns between them. It was a lot of work ahead.

"Yeah, sure."

Ali passed me the lanterns while I was flying up and hanging them on a wire, which caused us a lot of trouble. We worked in silence only broken with our laughter.

"Ali, where are everybody?" I asked concerned as I saw nobody except her and Em.

"Jasper and Carlisle went to Jake and the pack to inform them about Bella and Edward together with Esme went to the mall to buy some stuff." She answered passing me another lantern.

"Alice…"

"Hmmmm…" she murmured.

"When is she coming?" I whispered. I needed to know. I needed to prepare myself.

"Tomorrow evening" my future seeing sister said calmly.

I gasped in shock. _So soon?!_

"Hey, don't worry. We all love you and we will all be here tomorrow for you. It isn't easy for either of us but together we will handle this" She said hugging me trying to cheer me up and added quickly: "**YOU** are his whole world now."


	4. Visitor Miss Bella Swan Part 1

Chapter Four

I was exhausted, mostly due to all those emotions that caused a storm inside my mind and heart. Probably this was the reason why I woke up lately in the afternoon. Edward was not by my side, there was also no sign of him checking me during my sleep. He knew I had been angry and after how harsh I treated him yesterday he decided to give me some space.

I needed all the amount of sleep I got. It was refreshing.

I knelt and with closed eyes spoke my pray. To be honest, this was the way to talk to God. He already knew about the murder I witnessed yesterday for I reported whole event as I went to sleep. In the afternoon, after my awakening, I asked for me to be humble, modest and calm. I was Edward's girlfriend or soul mate as he titled me, but I was also an angel, who can't let evil emotions to steer him and that was what I did yesterday. God gave me faith in me and Edward reassuring me that together we will handle this. He said it in the exact same way as Alice cheered me up yesterday.

When I finished and opened my eyes I saw Jasper kneeling beside me.

"Ready?" he asked feeling my surprise.

"Ready." I answered smiling. We had a special connection with Jazz. He held his trust in me. It was hard for him to control his thirst in the vicinity of my person but when I officially moved in to the Cullen's I asked him to trust me and that's what he did. He took my hand, which was an enormous challenge, and said three words _I trust you_. Since that moment on it has been easier on him as he placed his fate not only in mine but also in God's hands.

"Alice is preparing herself and Rose. She has already managed to take care of Esme and you're up next. Otherwise she will get boys a makeover" he told me. I could hear him begging for me to go to Ali for he knew she will take an extremely good care of him in first row.

"But I don't need Alice to have me dressed or with make-up on." I teased him. Sometimes they all were afraid of Alice when she was in her madness for fashion and Bella's visit was a special occasion the pixie like to use to let her fashion talent get out off of a leash.

"LaLa!" he exclaimed decisively. "Please…"

"Alright then, if you insist" I laughed and stopped with what I saw after leaving the room. Emmett and Carlisle were at the door listening if I agree. Their faces painted with concern.

"Guys?" I had no idea what to say as I saw them so stressed. "I am going to lion's cave next, don't worry. And by the way what are you wearing tonight?" I was curious of what Alice had come for them up since she wanted us all to look very elegant and glamorous.

"Good, old tuxedos" Emmett answered when he stood straight and patted his chest as if he was taking a small piece of dust from his shirt. Carlisle just smiled and nodded.

"Wow! You will all look wonderful. Alice knows what she is doing." It was true. I was absolutely sure that with their beauty beyond human understanding, my dad and brothers will look amazing in tuxedos. I can't wait to see them all in black and white with their shirts ironed and buttoned up. I must watch out not to faint, especially with Edward by my side. To me he was already gorgeous and in so elegant clothes he must have had a look of a young Adonis. I think I must wait to see them as I have to be patient, humble and calm, even cold-blooded for Bella's visit.

Unfortunately, I haven't seen Edward since yesterday and now he wasn't even there among guys. Nevertheless Jazz was pulling me towards his and Alice's bedroom. He stopped before the door.

"If you need any help you can count on me. I mean, any time and any place…" he didn't have time to finish as I was practically pulled inside the room by the invisible palm of Alice with a loud scream: "Aaaa… it's good that you're here!" I only hope that Jazz would know how grateful I am for his offer as the wave of partial relief flooded me, for now though I was in lion's cave for the beast, who looked and talked like a lamb, to change me into a supermodel, who I certainly was not.

I was settled on a large, twisting hairdressers-like chair in front of a huge mirror with small shelves all around it and different, very colorful glasses full of cosmetics placed on them. Behind me stood Alice, Esme and Rose - all three looking stunning.

Esme was wearing simple black dress with only one wrap on her shoulder that was decorated with big white bow. On her feet you could see shining black stilettos that added just the pinch of being perfect to her whole outfit. She had subtle make-up and her hair were taken to a side and held up with black comb put in her loose hair that allowed small pearls in her ears to be seen.

Rosalie had a beautiful gown kept in the shades of black and white as well. It was strapless white slip covered with a black lace with flowery motive additionally decorated with two wide pieces of black material around her waist and just beneath the chest. Her gold hair fell as a cascade to her back. She also covered her palms and arms with long gloves. Her neck was jeweled with a black necklace.

Alice had an amazing evening gown whole in black detailed with a white ribbon with a flowery details going from her chest to her hips and a pearl necklace, too. She had ironed her hair so that they were straight around her face. She wore the most visible make-up on mostly due to the smoky eyes. She had black stilettos similar to those on Esme's feet.

Taken altogether Esme, Rose and Alice would shatter the ground on thousands of men.

"So, as I can see, we are having Black&White theme party, yes?" I asked to break the silence and Alice tensed gaze somewhere around my chest. It was intimidating how she looked at me with the expression of extreme concentration on her face.

"That's right" Esme said as she patted me on my shoulder understanding how I felt. She was going through the same few hours ago.

"But Alice, there is one tiny problem…"

"There are tons of quite big problems! You have slept for hours! It is already afternoon! It's so late and I have so small time left and so much to do with you! What else is there to bother me, ha?" Ooops, she was already angry, I shouldn't have touched this subject, but…

"I can't wear black." I spat it out as quickly as a lightning shot would last.

"What?!" Alice exploded while Rose just grinned for Alice almost started to rip her hair out of her head.

"Well, of course." Esme interrupted and Alice sent her one of her murderous glances.

"Alex can't wear black clothes. Besides none of us have ever seen her in anything except white. Don't you recall Alice?" mom asked as if it was something really striking. Honestly, it was cause angels wore only white clothes as a symbol of all values they represent. We are the embodiments of all goodness, purity, innocence, compassion, mercy and love what other color gives all those positive emotions. Only white.

"But Alice don't worry. There is a way…" I started.

"What way?" she sighed without energy.

"Remember, I can do some 'cool' stuff with changing my clothes. I only have to…"

"Clap in your hands and there you go! Great! I will draw you what to wear, you will clap and that's it" she finished the sentence for me. Her mood swings must have driven Jazz crazy. A minute ago she was furious, then depressed and now she is chipper as a birdie. She took a pen and with vampire speed sketched me a beautiful dress with lace just beneath the chest with bare back as I needed space for my wings. No jewelers needed as well as no shoes as I wanted to appear in my true angel form with the tiara with the white dove and crystal heart in its beak on my forehead and small tear-like pieces of gold on my palms and feet.

We all gasped when Alice put away the pencil.

"Here you go!" she almost shouted.

"Alice…"

"What now?!" she shouted at me with wrath and impatience in her voice.

"I need no shoes" I exclaimed

"Yes, you do! You certainly do! There is no way you would be barefoot. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I won! You need shoes. Now clap!" she ordered.

"You have to leave or I will cause I must transform and my glow would be too intensive for your eyes."

"Oh my God!"

"It's ok now. Go to basement, honey, but watch out we hid all furniture there including the piano. There is no much place left." Esme said after Alice loud sigh.

"I'll be fine" I gave Esme a peck on the cheek and said I would be back soon. Alice pushed the drawing of my dress into my hands and directed to open the door through which I flew quickly away from her sight. I found basement, it was really crowded with sofas and chairs and the piano. The piano… Edward…

I looked at the picture, focused really intensely, then transformed. The light was all over me as I curled myself up. My wings appeared first. Then one beam covered my body with a short dress all in white. Small dove came down from heaven and put small crystal coming from my heart on my forehead catching it in its small, now silver beak. Then the golden tiara embracing the dove with the crystal heart and a ribbon similar to acanthi leaves appeared on my forehead. Small tear-like pieces of gold were plastered to my hands and feet. Then I clapped once and the white ribbon encircled my body covering it with the sketched by Alice dress. I was ready. I took the long material into my hands and ran back to Alice so she could fix me there and there if she desired. Before leaving the cellar though, I heard something sounding like the word "breathtaking" or maybe I only thought I heard it.

As I entered her room I could see Alice was pleased with the result. She only took my short hair away from my face and brushed it creating a small bun. She smiled and complimented her own work.

"I'm genius! Let's go down. Bella will be here in few minutes. She will face us in the garden."

Few minutes, few minutes, few minutes…

We met boys waiting for us at the last step of the stairs. Esme went first and was safely down with Carlisle at her side. Then Rosalie and Alice found themselves in Emmet's and Jasper's arms. I was the last one to go. I was nervous as I never made such an entrance. Additionally, Edward was not there and instead of his I met Carlisle's hand. He bowed and gave me his hand. I blushed a little and took the last step bravely. Emmett whistled which was the reason why Rose had to hit him lightly.

We all laughed.

Few minutes, few minutes, few minutes…

We entered the garden and faced its north side for Alice told that was the direction Bella headed at us. My hands trembled as I let Carlisle's arm for they, together with Esme stood in front, then Emmett holding Rose close to him, Jazz and Ali holding hands , then…

Edward!

He made no move towards me as I passed him and took my place at the end of the row. He really looked gorgeous in his white tuxedo with a black bow-tie. I wanted to think that he picked that model to match my white dress what would make me a bit moved. Unnecessary angel emotions…

We all waited in silence.

Few minutes, few minutes, few minutes…

Finally she appeared at the verge of the garden. She slowed down to reach us in a human speeded walk. She was indeed stunning. She had a sexy red beaded evening gown with a touch of black lace on it. Her eyes matched perfectly the color of the dress – they were red with a shade of crimson. That means she was not a vegetarian like my family. Another thing that was rather visible was quite thick layer of make-up she had on her face including red lipstick.

_Red lipstick I've seen before. But where?_ This thought occupied my mind long enough not to pay attention to welcoming words Carlisle had spoken in behalf of us all and of course the hugs they exchanged with each other. Bella stopped in front of each couple and said hello to Emmett, who hugged her coldly instead of getting her up as he once used to. Rose did the same, only Alice gave her warmer welcome. Obviously, they were very close before Bella left. Jazz was relieved that she wasn't a human anymore and hugged her, too. Then it was Edward's turn and Bella just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him rather passionately on the lips!!!

I stood there, watching them kissing and was just frozen in shock. This was totally unexpected. I felt a painful sting in my heart. She left the signs of lipstick on his lips when he broke the kiss.

The red lipstick! The same as I saw on the body of that bitten with extreme cruelty man, only a day before! Oh my God! She was the predator, the murderer, who did such a terrible thing to the innocent! It was her!

"Edward" she said cockily and then measured me with her crimson eyes from the bottom of my head to my tiptoes. I was praying when she did that, praying silently in my mind not to let the evil emotions steer my behavior. She kissed my Edward in front of my own eyes and now she was just taking a note on me. _I am an angel created out of pure goodness. I am calm, humble and polite. _I kept repeating that as if it was my mantra.

"You have quite an interesting companion, Carlisle. Who is or maybe shall I rephrase myself, WHAT is she?"

"Isabella. I am so glad I can finally meet you" I answered before anybody else could say anything. I was calm, humble and polite. I reached my hand towards her and she took it not without a moment of hesitation. Then I was shocked with the wave of negative emotions coming from her: cold-blood, cruelty, no mercy or love. She wanted to kill and enjoyed it, I felt the pain of hundreds of her victims, whom she took their life away with the usage of brutal force as an element of having more fun during murders. I heard them screaming in pain and begging for her to stop, to finally kill them as that was the ultimate relief from the suffering she was getting them through. For a moment I was surrounded only with the blackness of her soul. Horror! I regained control over myself and blocked the emotions only to my body and mind for Jazz not to feel it. I didn't want him to feel such terrible pain. She had no idea what was happening to me.

"It's Bella, just Bella" she smirked.

"Of course." I answered in a weak voice.

"Maybe we will enter the house?" Carlisle offered. Bella just turned around and started walking towards the door.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with what I have witnessed. I thought I would fall but somebody held me. Edward stood behind my back and kept me around my waist with one hand while with the other he caught my own.

"Remember, I am here for you and I love you more than anything in this world as you are one to me." He whispered to my ear as he led me inside the home.

"I LOVE YOU, SUNSHINE" I sent him this message telepathically. "I am sorry for everything" I added.

"I know" I heard his voice in my head.

It was only the beginning but it was marvelous to know that he will support me during this whole night and that I am his whole world now as he reassured me about it with each single step we made together.

**hi guys! finally a short author's note :D writing makes me really happy and the story goes better and better. I hope you think that, too. I want to know your opinions so R&R! on my profile I added the pictures of how I imagined the outfits of the characters and what kind of melody is the one Edward hummed to LaLa in chapter 1. some of you may be angry about how I pictured Bella but Edward was afraid of how the change would affect her. In my story it was very negative twist. watch out for the next chapter as the party is just starting ;p**


	5. Visitor Miss Bella Swan Part 2

Chapter Five

"So, Bella. How are you doing since you left us so suddenly?" asked Carlisle not without a mock in his voice. It was unusual for him as he was always so polite. This time, however, it was clear that Bella was not welcomed here. Carlisle made her realize that.

"Oh," Bella chocked out and regained her grip as soon as she saw Edward approaching with me by his side.

"Oh, I've been through a lot. I was a newborn left on its own. It wasn't easy at the beginning but with time I found lots of pleasures."

She started to speak up very excitedly. She was so fake from the minute she exchanged hugs with Carlisle. She also made another move that irritated me. She patted the seat next to her for Edward to take it. He squeezed my hand before letting go to his place. Fortunately, I took a seat vis a vis. To be honest, it was planned very well whose place is where due to the fact that Bella was surrounded by vampires who could take her down most easily: Emmett, Jazz and Edward. Cunning…

"Such as killing people" I snapped at her without thinking and placed my palms over my mouth as soon as the words escaped it. Bella turned slowly in my direction with a murderous glance of her ruby eyes and gloomy smile on her face.

"For example. "

"Besides who are you to act like this. Just look at yourself: you're so common, not at all beautiful, not at all extraordinary, not at all special, just a girl with something reminding wings at her back, probably just glued" I could have expect that from Bella. She used her shield over us so that nobody could hear what she said. She didn't know that I could communicate with Edward by other means. He heard it and was furious, literally.

_Don't let her… _I minded him.

"Bella this is not how we consider being vampire in this house." Carlisle spoke again.

"But Carlisle, shouldn't you reprimand this, this… this thing." Bella tried to protect herself

"Forgive me, my child. I haven't introduced you to this, this, this… girl" Carlisle addressed me while Bella's jaw fell to the floor. Dad stood up and came to me to rest his hands on my shoulders.

"You asked who she is so now hear me well. This is Alexandra, my daughter, a member of our family and our little angel. She is not this, this… this thing. Understood?" Bella's mumble was an only response. I felt as the warmth spreads around my heart because of all the love that Carlisle's words held in them.

"So, Edward maybe you will play us something, something happy" Carlisle asked

"Maybe a song you composed for me, once. Remember it, hun?" Bella pleaded

Edward just stood up, winked at me at made a few steps towards the black piano. He sat down, unbuttoned his tuxedo and started playing. As soon as his fingers touched the piano the first sounds announced to me that he was playing the song he composed for me. So that was this wink for, so that I knew. Bella was disappointed that Edward didn't listen to her plead. On contrary I was really happy.

_Are you hanging on? I thought I would kill her. She changed. She is an embodiment of everything that I despise now. Though it's not easy to admit that she is such a monster. She used to be…_

…_your first love. I know. I think she pretended well. I think she just wanted to be one of you. She wanted to be strong, invincible, beautiful as she is now. Though it is always hard to admit to being used._

_You're too smart sometimes, you know._

_Oh really?! _I replied with a little grin

_Yes._

_We have never talked about her._ I stated

_Because there is nothing to speak of_. He finished the discussion and kept playing while Emmett asked me to dance. I saw that Alice and Jazz are already on the floor together with Carlisle and Rose following. I smiled and took his hand. We joined the others swaying in the rhythm of the melody.

"May I?"

"Naturally."

"Bella, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable, it's just you left us"

"I know. I know but I had to go. I needed to go."

"Was it so hard? Look at us. We live without harming anyone. That is why you loved Edward. That is why you was afraid only of losing him and not of us being vampires."

"I still love him."

Surprised look appeared on Esme's face.

"But he doesn't love you any more."

"I can see that." Her gaze landed on me and Emmett.

"How long have they been together?"

"Four months and they are really happy. She is his world now."

"As I was his life once. Is she really… you know?"

"An angel?" Bella nodded. Esme giggled. "Yes, she is. It was shocking for us. Angel and vampire. Quite unusual combination but she captured our hearts. Alex really cares. If you could see how she handled Jasper. He is so comfortable around her. We all are. She is mine and Carlisle's another daughter and Edward's whole world."

Bella smirked.

"Well, she handled Jasper but I would kill her with pleasure."

"BELLA!"

Esme's loud shout cut us off of the nice time we had. Edward stopped playing and the atmosphere became as thick as if you could cut it with a knife. My sunshine was by my side in a minute. Jazz tried to calm everything down. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Is everything alright?"

Esme just walked to Carlisle, who put her behind him.

"It's time for me." Bella replied getting up. "Carlisle, Esme, Ali, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett…Edward. It was nice to meet you. I hope we will repeat it sometime soon." She smiled mischievously as we saw her across the corridor towards the door.

"And as for you." Bella addressed me as she lowered her face to my neck. "You'd better watch out." She whispered while her breath tickled my neck. Then she ran away at the vampire speed.

**wow! it's been a long break but I hope you waited with patience as it is a virtue as Alexandra repeats ;p but in the meantime I got you a new story, one-shot about Leah titled Snowy love. check it out as well as 2 new chapters of Love from heaven.**

**remeber revievs = LOVE!**


	6. Interlude: Bad news

Chapter 6

"So?" Bella heard the question as soon as he managed to run far away from the Cullen's house and stopped to catch an unnecessary breath to answer the person enveloped by the blackness of the night.

"You were right, my lady. She is living with them. They adore her and Edward is completely in love with her. Ahhh, I hate her!"

"Now, now, my dear. You know the plan. It's not the right time. We have to play with her."

"But, my lady. Can't I just slaughter her?"

"Bella! Patience is a virtue!"

"I don't like when you're saying things as if you were an angel." Bella sighed.

Cold laughter sounded throughout the dark night.

"I am one. And do you know what the worst thing to happen for an angel is?" The green eyes shined with pure evil.

"No, my lady." Bella answered with curiosity in her voice.

"The worst thing is to lose their ability of being an angel cause for one it is the most important thing to help the innocents, the ones for whom God sacrificed his own Son."

"And we are going to take that away from Alexandra." Bella grinned sadistically

"Oh, yes."

"Will that kill her?"

"No, taking this gold feather and her being an angel away will do something much worse." The voice answered to Bella jumping up and down ecstatically

"What, what?"

"It will shatter her heart and rip it out of her chest." Green eyes hid in the night with cold laughter leaving Bella who enjoyed about the thought of hurting Edward's weirdo.

**I know it is short but very very important!**


End file.
